


Far Beneath The Bitter Snow (The Bachelor)

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Reality TV, the bachelor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when instead of falling for the Bachelor, Kurt and Blaine fall for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Beneath The Bitter Snow (The Bachelor)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I really missed the target of this prompt [here ](http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/post/126829392699/klaine-you-and-i-meet-at-a-bachelorette-show)(my brain is weird) AND it fits [todaydreambelievers](http://tmblr.co/miMsUBtL1EyM0ikLHjgHTYQ) Prompt #16, let’s do this for Klaine meeting on the Bachelor !
> 
> Title from “The Rose” because, well, of the infamous rose ;)
> 
> Admittedly my knowledge of “The Bachelor” is limited to that information!

Blaine never thought that he would see the day for a Gay Bachelor to be on TV, and even less so to be one of the participants.

Time does change, he supposes as he arranges his cufflinks upon arrival at the villa.

The host welcomes him and explains the general principle of tonight : re-do the arrival to film his impression, meet the other participants, private interview, meet the Bachelor, private interview, get settled, goodnight and good luck.

He can go with it.

Blaine knows why they casted him: he’s a romantic, handsome (in his own ways) and slowly rising to a sort of stardom.

Blaine is at this peculiar point in his career where some people know  _of_ him, but don’t know  _him_.

Funny thing is, he recognizes some of the other candidates and smiles at them--always good to have a friendly face in this sort of environment he supposes.

A tall man enters the room, and for a second, Blaine assumes that it’s “the” Bachelor.

Everything about the man screams “I should be courted by every breathing person” : tall, strong shoulders, proud stance, impeccable outfit--Blaine vows there and then to win him over because that … specimen?

Definitely “Mr. Anderson” material.

* * *

 

Except that the man looks around, guided by one of the assistants, and the host is supposed to guide the Bachelor in the lion’s den.

Oh no.

Mr. Anderson material is another candidate.

_Shit, fuck, dammit._

\---

Kurt doesn’t know what possessed him to even audition for this edition of the Bachelor.

Reality TV to find true love, psh, _as if_.

And yet, here he is, standing among a crowd of eligible gay bachelors that covers the whole spectrum of gay men--every type is represented, thank God for diversity.

Kurt doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry as he spots none other than Dave Karofsky in the crowd--good for him, Kurt supposes.

In a corner, Kurt’s eyes are drawn to one man who walks among the different groups with an easy smile and a more than attractive face.

Let’s not talk about the man’s back, that would definitely … crump up the ratings.

But the fact remains that this cutie talks with everybody, in a fashion that reminds Kurt of previous bachelors in his position, and Kurt gets in game-mode.

There is something familiar about him, something Kurt can’t place until the man reaches his side of the room.

“Quite the crowd,” the man says, his voice low and charming, and that’s how Kurt recognizes him.

“You’re Blaine Anderson,” Kurt replies, holding his hand up, and Blaine shakes it with a short laugh.

“I didn’t think someone would recognize me.”

“You were Taram in that off-off Broadway adaptation of the Black Cauldron,” Kurt says, eyes wide. “You made me love that tale all over again!”

Blaine nods, a small head-curtsey sort of gesture. “Thank you very much.”

Kurt smiles at him before taking a sip of champagne to give himself something to do instead of gushing like a silly fanboy. “They got themselves quite the Bachelor,” he comments, but he regrets it when Blaine turns to look towards the door.

“Really, who is it?”

Oh no.

Blaine is not the … cauldron to win over.

_Shit, fuck, dammit._

\---

The first four weeks give them both plenty of time to chat and get to know one another--even if Kurt does get whisked away by Elliott and the whole filming crew for a group date at Graceland and Blaine participates in a polo game with another group.

Elliott is the perfect Gay Bachelor : charming, handsome, funny and modest.

Kurt knows that he could do a lot worse than trying to snatch him.

But.

But he is drawn to Blaine like a moth to a very cute and compact flame, and he has a feeling that it could be reciprocated.

Kurt doesn’t intend on being the first candidate to refuse a rose, and he does hope that Elliott will focus his attention on another candidate.

Like Adam, who sends hearteyes the size of the Sun in their Bachelor's direction 24/7.

But tonight … tonight Kurt’s perseverance might pay off. Or turn into a catastrophe.

Because both Blaine and himself have been invited to a two-on-one date.

In New York, at the Serendipity diner of all places--Kurt still has “eating a frozen hot chocolate mochaccino with maximum toppings” on his bucket list, but he has a feeling that a Bachelor date is not the proper setting to truly enjoy such a concoction.

Truth be told, he doesn’t know if he wants to be eliminated or to see Blaine go home.

Either way, he knows that his heart will break a little.

The best case scenario would be for Elliott to think out of the box and go against the traditional rules of the show--keep them both or eliminate them both.

But as much as Elliott has been presented as a rebel with a heart of gold, Kurt isn’t sure of his ability to go against the rules.

He exits his room, arranging his cuffs when Blaine comes out of his own room too, and Kurt is frozen, immobile at the top of the stairs, across the floor from Blaine.

_Oh wow._

Blaine looks like he stepped out of a magazine, or at least a very good live Disney movie.

The way his eyes widen when he spots Kurt is more than a little flattering, but then again, Kurt did fix the suit to flatter him as much as possible without falling apart on him.

“Don’t you look dashing,” Adam comments, turning his head from one to the other before returning his focus to his cup of tea.

From the way his voice slurred, Kurt has a feeling the guy … “Irished” his drink beforehand.

A little voice whispers that given the house’s general behavior regarding alcohol, it’s more likely that Adam “Britished” his whisky than the other way around.

“Thank you Adam,” Blaine says warmly, eyes following the deposit of his suitcase at the bottom of the stairs, next to Kurt’s. “Ready?” he asks Kurt, and Kurt nods.

Ready for what, he doesn’t know, but he is ready.

\---

Truth be told, this could be a fantastic first date.

Strolling through the streets of New York at twilight, the two of them dressed in their finest suits, joking and talking about movies and musicals and musical movies, before taking a booth in a nicely lit diner and order a scrumptious dessert for dinner.

Except that there is no “two of them” in this scenario, and that Blaine’s attention is not focused on the man that should be his goal.

Still, another truth be told, Blaine couldn’t care less because he cannot look away from Kurt.

Luckily for Blaine and the state of his heart, Kurt seems unable to tear his eyes or his attention from him either.

Elliott doesn’t appear to mind, smiling and chatting with both of them while the camera crew gets ready inside of the diner.

“You both do realize that I’m the one you’re supposed to tempt, right?” he asks them while taking a drag from his cigarette, looking down at them with a smirk.

Kurt opens and closes his mouth repeatedly, and Blaine knows that he must look like a deer caught in headlights. “I don’t mind, I already know who I want to propose to,” he adds with a sudden blush tainting the tip of his ears.

“Adam?” Kurt asks with a small, embarrassed smile and Elliott nods.

“But for the show’s sake, I have to keep on going.”

Blaine and Kurt nod, looking at each other with small, unbelieving smiles.

“The producers think that we could go for a shock factor,” Elliott continues, Quinn appearing by his side like she just apparated on sight.

“Now, rules be rules boys,” she says in her best Big Shot voice, even if Blaine spots a sparkle of mischief in her eyes, “once you’re eliminated, you cannot start dating publically until the end of the show on TV.”

“Of course,” Blaine says, risking a glance in Kurt’s direction.

The taller man is solemn, but he does move closer to Blaine. “Understood.”

“And you’re more than welcome to reveal that you are going to start dating during the ‘After the final rose’ episode,” Quinn continues. “We might have something in store for you two.”

“Oh?”

“More about that later, now come on, let’s get you all inside for the, gasp, plot twist of a double elimination.”

Before they do enter the restaurant, Blaine swears that he can feel Kurt’s fingers around his own hand for a fleeting second.

The gesture gives him the courage to “act” and convince America of his shock at being eliminated in front of the cameras.

\---

Kurt is more than convinced that Blaine and Quinn are planning something.

Something big.

Something  _huge_.

Something that involves him, and no matter how much he has begged, pleaded, tried to suck the answer out of Blaine, he has not prevailed and he hates not knowing.

God fucking dammit.

Sure, the past seven months have been a dream come true, the two of them “forced” to keep their relationship under wraps and indoors.

Gosh, what’s a couple to do.

But Blaine is acting weird, and Quinn has called more than a couple of times, more than she has called Kurt in preparation of the recording of the “After the Last Rose” episode--this year, the network is doing the After episode live and with an audience.

Should be interesting, but back to Kurt’s primary concern.

What the fuck is his boyfriend cooking up with the show’s producer?!

_“Hey kiddo.”_

Always a good idea to call his dad to get his nerves back under control.

“Hey dad.”

_“How is it going with the boyfriend that doesn’t exist?”_

“Things are …”

_“Uh-oh?”_

“No, nothing serious dad,” Kurt says, walking around his kitchen--really, their kitchen, Blaine practically moved in--to calm down. “It’s just, Blaine is acting a bit … odd.”

“ _Were he a woman I would ask if you two used protection_ ,” Burt starts and clears his throat when Kurt groans in embarrassment, “ _but as it is … maybe you need to talk about it with him and not me, kid.”_

“Humph,” Kurt replies, not sure that discussing Blaine’s techniques of eluding Kurt’s questions with his dad is the best idea. “Yeah I’ll try.”

_“Keep me in the loop will ya?”_

“Will do.”

_“I love you Kurt.”_

“I love you too dad.”

Kurt hands up and goes to change in his suit for the show. He picks the proper pocket square to use when the interphone buzzes.

Kurt frowns and sends a text to Blaine.

“Where are you, the car is here”

Not five seconds later, his phone beeps in his hand.

_“Already at the studio to chat with the guys before the show :)”_

I’ll give you a smiley face, you idiot

“Could have warned me?”

_“Didn’t I?”_

“Pretty sure you didn’t”

_“Woops thought I did <3”_

I’ll show you some wooping

“See you in a few”

_“See you ! Love you!”_

Kurt takes a deep breath and walks down the stairs to get in the car.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

\--

At his arrival at the studio, Kurt can definitely tell that something is going on.

Everyone is looking at him, smiling and are those tears in Lauren’s eyes, what the Hell?

Mercedes and Santana spend way too much time making sure that his suit, make-up and hair are perfect, and no one else is in the make-up room with him, which is odd in itself.

“You’re the last one, that’s all, have fun,” Santana says, practically pushing him on the set.

As it is, everybody is obviously waiting for him, all the candidates sitting in order of elimination and Elliott sitting with Adam and Sebastian on the main couch.

Kurt apologizes for being late and goes to sit next to Blaine.

Blaine reaches for his hand immediately, squeezing it before resting his hand on Kurt’s knee, and some of the tension leaves his body.

He will find out what is going on though, and better sooner than later.

\---

Blaine is going to puke.

On live television, he’s going to vomit all over the tasteful set Quinn and Rachel elaborated, and all because he can’t handle a few nerves.

Okay, he can do this.

No biggy.

Just a proposal on live, national television after all.


End file.
